Jenny Cien
Jennifer Ramirez '(born January 14, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to HKW Underground and Elite Answers Wrestling where she currently performs on the ''Showdown brand under the name Jenny Cien . She is the current New Breed Champion and is the winner the 2019 Divide & Conquer match. Early Life Jennifer Ramirez was born on January 14th, 1985 in Philadelphia, PA. Her parents were very involved in the wrestling business with her mother being a well known local manager, and her father being a second generation wrestler well known in the area for his Lucha style. She is the oldest of three children and was raised alone by her mother since the age of 9. Her father abandoned the family to continue his pursuits in the business leaving Jennifer with her mother. Jennifer moved around a bit, but ended up graduating early from Girls High school in Philadelphia. She had sights on college, but instead chased after her dream of being a professional wrestler leaving home at 17. Professional Wrestling Career '''Early Career (2002-2008) In 2002, Jennifer Ramirez pursued a professional wrestling career. She snuck away to a wrestling school at age 17 and got her training before finally debuting for an independent promotion in 2004. Jennifer made her presence known on the independents competing in promotions all along North America. She even made her way to Mexico, and Japan where she furthered her wrestling skills perfecting Lucha and Joshi styles of wrestling. In the Indies she wrestled under the name Kerri Thunder. Xtreme Wrestling Association (2009-2012) In 2009, Jennifer signed a contract with her first major promotion XWA. She debuted under her moniker Kerri Thunder with a Lady Gaga odd ball type of gimmick. She wrestled a couple months before changing her name once again to Kerri Faith where she wrestled alongside the like of Angel Love, Stacey, and Taryn. After a few feuds Jennifer once again reinvented herself re-debuting under the name Jennifer Lane. Ramirez joined the stable Simply Flawless consisting of Angel Love, Stacey, and Taryn. She had a deranged seductress character, and after seducing Talia Lea's boyfriend in a feud she would capture the XWA Women's Championship for the first time on Vendetta #35. She would later drop the title to Talia Lea at Revolutionary Wars only to recapture it again for the second time. She competed briefly as Jenny Angel taking Talia's ex boyfriend;s name in kayfabe. She later wrestled as Jennifer Andrews after taking her then real life husband Ace Andrew's surname. She went on to have a successful career in XWA maintaining her real life friendship with Angel Love, Stacey, and Taryn, She feuded with the Diamond Twins where she ultimately lost the title to Candice Diamond. She continued brief appearances for the company until leaving the company under the name Jennifer Runnels. Hard Knox Wrestling / HKW Underground (2014-Present) Jenny took a break from professional wrestling in 2012 to become a mother. She was married to then husband fellow wrestler Ace Andrews, and focused on being a mom. She would appear on and off as a non-wrestler in the promotion PDW before she finally decided to lace up her boots once again. She wrestled briefly for HKW's AIR Lucha Libre brand only to phase back out of wrestling. It wasn't until 2018 when Jenny would join HKW Underground would we see her return with a new attitude and re-branded character. She returned to wrestling as Jenny Cien and developed the Baddie moniker and character. She would often attack her opponents with a baseball bat, and primarily worked as an antihero/heel. She had notable feuds with Aries, Freddie Kane, and Asha Astor (Her real life sister) as well as Dickie Harter and Lowri Moss. She was able to capture the North American championship holding it for an impressive reign before losing the belt to Lowri Moss. She has been featured prominantly in the company despite going into a bit of a losing streak as of late. 'Elite Answers Wrestling (2019-Present)' 'EAW Run (July 2019 - Present)' After being recruited by EAW executives Ramirez signed a deal with EAW in July 2019. She made her debut under her Jenny Cien character for the company on the Voltage brand before becoming a permanent member of Dynasty. Jenny became known for her strong work ethic and bold personality quickly earning praise for her performance. She feuded with Kennsingten Astor-Calhoun where she came out victorious. She had a match of the week effort against former New Breed Champion Felix Hartley where she lost via distraction from Kennsingten. After beating Calhoun she earned a spot in the 2019 Territorial Invasion Divide & Conquer match where she won and was awarded the vacant New Breed Title. Personal Life Jennifer has one sister who currently wrestles, Riley Ramirez who goes under the name Asha Astor. Jennifer was married to wrestler Ace Andrews in 2012. The couple divorced in 2015 after having two children, twins Ashlynn and Ace Jr. Jennifer lost custody of her children in 2015 after an incident involved Ace turned violent. She is currently romantically linked to fellow wrestler Marlon Cure. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Dame Mas'' (Spike-Rana) **''100% Splash (Diving Imploading 450 Splash) *'Signature Moves''' **''Jenny-sualt (Moonsualt) **''Jenny-Cutter ''(Jumping Cutter) **''Jenny Go Round ''(Molly-Go Round) **''Drop it ''(Unprettier) **Spinning Heel Kick **Jumping DDT **Inverted Frankeinsteiner **Sunset Flip **Diving hurricanrana **Suicide dives **Monkey flip **Rolling pin variations **Japanese Armdrag **Throat Thrust **Tarantula *'Entrance Themes''' **'"Wake Me Up"' by Remy Ma ft. Lil Kim **'''"Jenny From The Block (Remix)" '''by JLo **"My Perrogative" by Britney Spears **"Gimmie More" by Britney Spears **"Romans Revenge" by Nicki Minaj **"Paper Gangsta" by Lady Gaga Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:EAW New Breed Champions Category:2019 Category:2004 debuts